The Institute
by FreakyWeird
Summary: The Institute, where rich parents dump their troubled kids for the year. Here, its pointless to pretend that your not sadistic or a sex addict, because the chances are, the person next to you has worse problems. OOC, strong lemonade, difficult topics
1. On Arrival

**I have gone against my better judgement and began **_**yet**_** another story, but oh well cuz I want to do this before I forget it. Called THE INSTITUE (wonder where I got that name from) and I'm starting it off mainly in Jace POV cuz I've got real good response from his pov on my other crappy story. Here we go...**

"We are here," Maryse said tensely from the driver's seat of the car. I looked curiously out of the window as we drove past a huge gate and down a perfectly manicured lawn and rolled onto a paved courtyard. It was packed with kids. Cars were parked randomly, boots open and suitcases everywhere.

The kids ranged from the young age of nine to eighteen. They were going mental being reunited with their other crazy friends. The car parked in an empty space and I opened the door, with Isabelle following me and Alec dragging behind. We over looked the chaos of the beginning of a new year at the Institute, our first one.

Giggles drew my eyes to a group of girls, all laughing and waving at me. Beside me, Isabelle tutted and rolled her eyes, "You'd think you would be subtle."

She turned and walked over to where our parents were unloading the boot. Alec sighed, "I'm going to hate it here."

"Yes," I agreed, "We've just been cooped up with more nutters. Going to be wonderful. I think you have an admirer." I observed as I saw a tall part Asian guy looking at Alec curiously. The guy had an aurora of glitter and was thin as a twig, numerous belts wrapped around his waist with a punk outfit.

Next to him, his business man dad dropped five bags and two suitcases next to him, placing a hand on his sons shoulder. They talked and the dad, expressionless, jumped into the car and drove away. Glitter guy snapped his fingers, and three younger kids, looking less punk, walked over and dragged his suitcases towards the front steps of the Institute.

I sighed and grabbed my own duffel bag; Isabelle was ignoring Maryse and Robert, and had already walked away, talking with Glitter guy as he walked to the front steps of the Institute. Alec was talking to Robert respectfully. I nodded to Maryse and turned to walk after Isabelle.

Neither of them deserved my regards.

The front doors weren't open yet. Kids were sitting on the tall steps waiting to be let in. These were the kids whose parents had high tailed it out of there as fast as the opportunity was available. Because I was new I didn't know anyone, Isabelle was already falling in next to Glitter guy and all of his buddies, who surprisingly weren't all gothica.

"Hi," someone said to me. I turned, there was a guy there, part Spanish from his tan and accent, "I'm Raphael. You're new aren't you?"

I nodded, "Jace." I nodded to the engraving above the door, "Veritas vos liberabit? The truth will set you free?"

Raphael grinned, "All about acceptance here at the Institute. Here, these are my friends. Sarah, Wretch, Natalia, Derek..." He listed his entire crew, who were lounging peacefully on the steps, their bags next to them. I tuned Raphael out, I would only forget the names if I listened. All in all, it was a group of eight so far.

"Guys, this is Jace." Raphael said.

"Hey new meat," Natalia winked at me, "Jonathan is gunna _love_ you."

"Jonathan?" I asked, settling on the steps with my bag at my feet.

"Yeah he's our sort of leader I guess." Raphael said.

"The most evil out of us all. He's the alpha male, the top cat, the planner, the devastator. He's brilliant." Sarah sighed.

"Yeah, Sarah is in love with him." Wretch said. Wretch was a big guy, muscled and powerful.

"I am." Sarah admitted.

"Who wouldn't be," Natalia snorted, "Jonathan, is the _dude_."

"He's a bully and a tyrant," An irritable voice said behind me. I turned, it was glitter guy.

"Jace," Isabelle came around him, pulling my phone and wallet out of her bag, "Here's your crap. Magnus said they'll try and take it off you when you go in, so it's pointless-, who is _that?"_

I turned and watched as a sports car pulled up at the steps, nearly running over fifteen kids in the process. It was followed by a Bentley. A boy got out of the sports car, black eyes and white salt hair. He bent to talk to whoever was in the driver's seat, nodding a couple of times. He slammed the car door shut and frowned at the servants as they poured out of the Bentley and sorted his suitcase out. The sports car was already out of the huge courtyard, brake lights flashing as it sped out of the Institutes grounds.

"Jonathan!" Sarah sang, waving cheerfully.

Jonathan nodded to us all, his eyes lingering on Magnus. He told the servants what to do and then slowly made his way up the steps, more of a stroll than anything. He was dressed in a sharp black suit with a blood red shirt. He managed to pull it off as casual.

"Where's Clary?" Magnus asked as soon as the guy was in ear shot.

"She's gone, you know her. Stole fathers 911, he was furious. His guys are out hunting her. She'll be back soon, I bet." Jonathan looked at Magnus like he was scum, "Go away now, you have what you want."

Magnus left, glaring hatred at Jonathan. Isabelle sighed next to me, "Anyway, hide it well, they have sensors. Have you seen Alec?"

I skimmed over the crowd, seeing his black head at the bottom of the steps. I pointed to him, "All's you have to do is look, Isabelle."

"Why should I when I can make you?" She sang as she skipped down the steps, skirt swishing. A lot of guys turned to watch her prance towards her moody brother.

"She your sister? You don't look like each other." I turned to see that Jonathan had sat next to me, pulling out some gum from a packet.

He held them out towards me, and I took one with a nod, "I'm adopted."

"Well we all know why your messed up," he said it in a passing comment kind of way, but his friends laughed as if it was the funniest thing they had heard, "I'm Jonathan."

"I know, I'm Jace," we shook hands politely.

Then the doors opened and everyone stood, hauling their luggage up the stairs. The courtyard was mainly clear now, but there were a few lonely parents still waving and crying. The Bentley was still at the bottom, with the army of ready servants waiting.

I stood and picked my duffel bag up, "No, no," Jonathan said, "My servants can get that. You're going to be in my room. I have a feeling were going to be very good associates, Jace."

I smirked and nodded, knowing that I had just scored the biggest bully as a best friend. All good to a power hungry teenager.

It was after curfew, we were in the gym and Jonathan and I were fighting. I guess we had one 'failure' in common; we love the adrenaline rush of a close fight. Both of us were superb fighters, Alec had never been one for violence and Izzy didn't like messing her hair up, so I had my own private training, the best guy Maryse and Robert could find. He was brutal.

And I loved it.

Jonathan and I had a break; neither of us had actually beaten each other yet. I was panting, and I walked over to the bench where the others had been watching. They followed Jonathan around obsessively, but were congratulating us both when we sat down.

"You two are like, ninjas or something." Sarah said.

I gulped my protein shake, "Yeah but we aren't Japanese are we?" Jonathan said.

The doors opened then, I half expected it to be a teacher coming to tell us off. I had only been here a week but I knew that most teachers let Jonathan walk all over them. It was Sebastian, he was grinning happily, "Clary's here."

"Finally," Jonathan jumped up, shoving his shirt on, "Jace, hurry up, I want you to meet my sister."

I grabbed my shirt and slipped my trainers on. We all hurried out of the hall, the lights turning off as we left quickly. I pulled my shirt over my head as we walked through the corridors silently.

"You're sister? Isn't she the one who stole your dad's car?" I finally asked to break the oppressing silence.

"Yeah, she hates my father, and does anything to wind him up. She's best friends with Magnus and them lot." Jonathan said.

'Magnus and them lot' was code for the other half of the popularity crew. There were two sides, the cruel side and the 'varied' side. I had found out that Magnus was a bisexual sex addict among other things, and most of his friends were just as bad. There was a fierce rivalry between the two gangs; the only thing that stopped them from going to war was the brotherly sisterly love between the two leaders, Clary and Jonathan.

We were in the entrance hall now. It was dark here, no lights on. At the front doors were a few silhouettes. One of them was Professor Malachi's, he was speaking to her, "Your father was very concerned-,"

"Yeah, for his damn car. I'll tell him where it is eventually Malachi, just not now. Hey, my brothers here, you better piss off before I do something to get him really angry."

Malachi growled but stalked away. As we approached I saw that the other silhouettes were guys in black gear, and I also realised that Clary was a short sexy red head and in _cuffs_.

Scratch that, she was a short sexy _angry _red head, "You too, fuck off." She told the guys in gear, "I'm pretty sure my brother can handle me so why don't you take these off."

"Clary, where are your manners?" Jonathan grinned. He was happy to see his sister, that much was clear.

"Don't play John, I am _pissed_. A _week_ I managed to get away, I thought I was in for a home run before these fuckers trapped me. I've been travelling for the whole day." Clary sighed, "I feel like a mess."

"You look like one to."

"Fuck off!"

"Okay, take them off her. Tell father I'll ring him tomorrow." Jonathan told the guys in gear.

"Sir, your Father has told us not to leave until we find out where she has put his car." He said politely.

Jonathan tensed; I knew what was coming next. There are certain things that Jonathan flips out over for no apparent reason. Sometimes, you could punch him in the face and he'll find it the funniest thing in the world, but then you look at him wrong and he's spitting fire he's so mad.

"Is he here now?" Jonathan dove forward, grabbing the guy's hair in his hand and forcing him to look around, "Can you see my father around now? How about under here? No, he isn't." Jonathan shoved the guy onto the floor, kicking the dude in the gut. He hunched over, gasping, "No, he isn't here is he? You listen to me, you get my sister out of these cuffs right now and I'll get the information for my father. You're useless." He snarled.

When he looked around the cuffs were off Clary and the guys were leaving out of the front door. I was impressed. The guys in gear wouldn't have dared to cross Jonathan, either to keep their jobs or from fear, I was guessing both.

Jonathan walked over to Clary, "So, how have you been?" He asked as if he hadn't just made a huge scene.

"Okay. I need a shower though, who is this?" She gestured to me, looking me up and down.

"I'm Jace."

Clary gasped, "Johnny, he speaks!"

Jonathan laughed, "This is Jace, and he's good. I can't beat him up in any case."

"Impressive." Clary purred, she came towards me, stroking my face, "You're hot."

I grabbed her hand to stop her from sliding her finger tips along my lips, "I know."

Her eyes widened, she looked at Jonathan, who was looking at us amused, "I like him."

"Yeah, so do I. Now off you go. You have a new roommate, it's his sister. Magnus thinks you'll like her. And you're lucky father isn't here to skin you. By the way, what _have _you done with his car?"

She grinned wide, "Promise you won't say anything?" She waited for his nod, "It's at the bottom of a lake. I just drove it to a lake side, taped a brick down, took the brake off and climbed out. It went peacefully down. I don't know if it got to the other side."

Jonathan shook his head in amusement, "And why did you do that?"

"Not quite sure." She sang, skipping down the hallway, her laugh chimes in the dead hall.

Jonathan and I went back to our room leaving the others behind. Our room was plain and neat but clearly manly. I grabbed some clothes from my dresser and walked into the little bathroom we had. I climbed into the shower turning the water on, closing my eyes. In the darkness, I conjured up the memory of fingertips stroking my face, nearing my lips.

_Clary._ I shook my head and washed the sweat and knots from my fight with Jonathan away. Once I got out of the shower I dressed in my pyjamas and walked into the bed room. Jonathan was on his laptop, typing away rapidly. I collapsed on my bed across from him.

"Don't mind my sister," Jonathan said absently, "She's manipulative."

"What's her failure?" I asked to make conversation.

"Oh you know the usual. Compulsive, absent minded, has a few delusions."

That wasn't all but I didn't press the matter. I have always known I've had a few of my own failures for ages, but Maryse was never quite brave enough for us to go and see a shrink. Once it was found out how messed up I was, Alec and Isabelle were examined.

We were sat at the dinner room table, Maryse and Robert on one side with Alec, Izzy and I on the other. Alec asked, 'Mum, did she say _why?_ Why are we like this?'

Maryse twisted her hands together, 'No one is quite sure. But Alec, some people are just _meant _to be different.'

Yeah, because people are meant to be sadistic, I thought sarcastically. I was a firm believer in God, I remember the shrink saying to me, 'God meant for you to be this way. We can help you, but it won't ever truly go away.'

'God meant for this to happen?' I had rebuked, 'Lady, God doesn't care.'

I woke, sunlight was pouring through the window and onto my face. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, Jonathan was still asleep. I looked at the clock, it was half six in the morning. I sighed and dressed, shoving my pyjamas back into the drawer. It was two hours until classes started at nine, but I was restless.

I walked out of the room and wandered about, walking through the huge dining hall. The staff was only just finishing getting ready for breakfast. All of the round tables were covered in clean cloths and forks and spoons rested on artfully folded napkins. As posh as this school is, as much as it covers up that it is where parents send their messed up kids, you can still see it in small details, like the fact the school uses too rounded plastic knives instead of proper ones because it doesn't trust its students with sharp pointy objects.

I wandered through the deserted hall, sunlight pouring through the glass wall as I meandered through the tables. I walked out onto the balcony outside. It was flagged, and after the stone banister was a rock garden, littered with exotic flowers, sloping down onto the well manicured football and rugby fields. I breathed in the beautiful sight. After the football fields were the gardens, and after that the land stopped at a forest but off to the side it dropped down to a huge lake, a mountain rising up after that.

I turned and looked back up to the Institute, "It was a castle, originally at least."

I turned, Clary was there, in a nice light blue summer dress that wasn't at all innocent. It plunged down and stopped mid thigh. She was gorgeous. She hopped onto the stone banister next to me, "A man called Lord Wiltshire owned it. He went crazy and donated it to the organisation of truthful schools. They renamed it the Institute and charged parents eight thousand a year to unburden their kids here." She gave a little laugh, "At least we get a brilliant education. Two years ahead of public school it's that merciless."

"And there is always the renown psychiatrists here," I reminded her.

"Ah yes, brilliant shrinks, top notch."

"It's a beautiful place." I said.

"Come on, I'll take you on a tour of the gardens, you can see it better from there." She grabbed my hand and walked down the stone steps onto the field.

I pulled my hand out of her grip when our feet hit grass, she turned to me and pouted, I laughed, "I don't know what you're up to, but I know you're up to something."

"Then why are you coming along?" She asked, walking backwards. We were walking right across the field. I looked down, my shoes were wet with the dew off the grass, Clary's light brown sandals were almost black they were that wet, her feet must be cold.

"Because I'm curious," I told her.

She laughed and grinned at me, "Ever heard of curiosity killed the cat?"

"Nope. Ever heard of luring a beautiful girl away from safety to have your way with her?" I joked.

Suddenly she crashed into me, her body pressed up against mine. She leant up, "I would love for you to have your way with me. I would let you do anything you want to me, you just have to ask." Her tone was seductive and her breath brushed against the side of my neck. I hardened but didn't back away.

"You have to interest me first honey," I whispered back, she laughed and we broke apart, carrying on walking to the gardens, we were almost there now. I had no idea what they were, the hedges rose to my shoulders and I couldn't see over them yet.

"So, your buddies with my brother," she stated, "I doubt he will get tired of you soon, did you ask him if you could wander off?"

"No, he was still asleep."

"Ah, did you leave a note?"

"No, why would I?"

Clary shrugged, "Most of the boys in my brothers half are obsessed with him. They need him to tell them what to do, where to go, how to act. The only other friend of his that has spoken to me in his presence besides you is Natalia. Besides, that was about how lucky I was to have Jonathan as a brother." She laughed again.

"I'm Jonathan's friend, not his lover."

That made her laugh harder, "Here we are," she chuckled.

We had been walking down path with hedges on either side for a few minutes, but there was a break in the hedges on the left hand side. We walked through the door way and into a wonderful Japanese garden. There was a giant pond with water lilies and such floating on top, a decent water fall flowing into the back of it. The water snaked around in a small stream around the garden, before disappearing under one of the bushes in the direction of the lake. The whole garden was a wonderful burst of vibrant colour and smells, with bees and butterflies fluttering around lazily. There was an apple tree to the side, small meadow underneath it. It was beautiful and dizzying.

"What do you think?" Clary asked.

"It's a lot to take in." I admitted.

"This way," Clary grabbed my hand and tugged me off to the side; a small, almost invisible footpath meandered around the edges of the garden before going above the waterfall. On top of the hill there was another small pool, surprisingly deep. It was clear, and I could see the pipes at the bottom forcing water into the pond.

The hill was higher than the hedges that surrounded us, and I realised that there were four gardens, this was the bottom left corner one. I turned and looked at the castle. It was huge, its steep rooftops were uneven and randomly placed, it had spiralling towers, and the tallest was closest to us, at the back of the whole place, reaching far into the sky. It was at least worth twenty floors.

"It's huge," I commented.

Clary sidled up next to me, "So are you, I felt you earlier, I know you want me."

I rolled my eyes, this girl was stubborn, "It's not necessarily you I want, just the fact you're a girl means that I want you. I could have been thinking about Sarah instead of you."

"Yeah, but you wasn't because Sarah is a tacky slag," Clary swung around in front of me, wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed herself up against me, "Do you think I'm a tacky slag?"

"No, but I think that you're asking for something you can't handle." I told her.

Her eyes widened and she laughed, "Come on, why don't you want me, because I'm Jonathan's sister? Don't worry, I've slept with his friends before and he didn't hurt them, just disowned them."

I looked down at her and raised my eyebrows, "And why are you trying to get your brother to disown me?"

Clary shrugged, "Who says I am?"

"You just did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did. Clary, back off. You may be a sexual predator but I'm not that desperate." I told her quite plainly.

Clary laughed, "Oh Jace. I'm not a sex addict, that's Magnus. I'm just playing with you." She smiled at me but still backed off. She sighed and sat on the grassy bank of the man made pond. I sat next to her.

She leaned back on her elbows, letting the weak morning sun pour over her, "I love it here. It's what I imagine the red queen's garden to be like in Alice in Wonderland."

"It does have an air on madness to it."

"So, what do you think of the big I so far?" She asked.

"It's very...accommodating." I said, thinking of how easy it if for Jonathan to walk all over the teachers.

"You're thinking of Jonathan getting away with everything? Veritas vos liberabit, Jace. There isn't any point in lying. It just gives the teachers a false sense of security, especially around someone like Jonathan. They know that they are putting their own safety at risk when they try to control Jonathan, so they have to guide him instead. The shrinks guide teachers on how to act with worst case scenarios like dearest Jonathan, a list of what not to do. Jonathan is what you get before you're in a rubber room. Remember that Jace."

I nodded and looked at the sky, my stomach growled, "I'm going to go for breakfast, you coming?"

Clary shook her head, "I like it here."

I stood and brushed the wet grass of the back of my jeans as I headed down the path. Just before I left the garden, I looked back up at Clary. She stood up and pulled her dress over her head, then dove head first into the pond.

**This is extremely OOC. Mainly everyone is evil and crazy. I know I know, I am staining your view of TMI characters but sucka's I don't care. ^-^ Still review though! **

**FW ;{D**

**P.S. warning for the future, I might, **_**might,**_** do some lemons and change the rating to M. There is a big chance I won't because I ain't wrote about out like that before, but I might, (again, stressing the **_**might**_**) give it a shot :{S**


	2. The Plan

**Wow, who knew how many readers you could get at the first mention of sex, lool, only joking, is true though ;{D Naughties. So, I have decided to skip my other stories to update just for all you's! Still Jace's POV ^-^ BTW this is a few months ahead of the first chappie, you'll get the jist...**

I was bored out of my mind, but the Rubix Cube the shrink had given me helped. I could just not crack this sucker. The shrink was getting the basics, not actually facing the problem of my personality disorder straight on, and damn it was annoying me.

"Tell me about your home life Jace, a story of a memory, a day out," I looked at the shrink sceptically.

"Well, I was adopted when I was nine. I got along well with Izzy and Alec. I didn't spend as much time with Max as I did with them. We would go out when Maryse and Robert went on business trips, to boost a car, get into a fight, and get laid. Alec liked stealing things, I liked violence and Izzy liked boys, we all have our own thing going for us."

I threw the Rubix Cube at her, "Done." I said as she caught it.

She raised her eye brows at the colour coordinated sides. I stood up and began to wander about her office; it was generic for a shrink's office. I didn't expect shrinks offices to be like they are in films, with leather bound books on show and bronze globes and such; this woman really didn't have any imagination.

I opened a closet and there were paintings stored on racks, like the kind of racks in shops that let you flick through posters. They were really good paintings, the latest was a half finished sketch of a car underwater.

"Did you do these?" I ask.

"No, another client."

"Who?"

"Confidentiality, Mr Lightwood."

I turned, my eyebrows rose, "I have it on good word that you gave away a certain clients information when a certain glittery guy seduced you last week."

The shrink blushed and coughed, "Mr Bane is no longer my client."

"I never said he was."

"Enough! Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

The shrink gritted her teeth and then took a deep breath. I frowned; I was restless and wanted to fight. I wanted to hit and kick. I wish she would just shout, just yell, then I could yell back, and then I had a reason to get violent.

I walked over to her desk, picking up another brain teaser and falling back onto the reclined lounger to fiddle with it.

"Lady, let's just get this over with, can I have the facts?" I asked.

"Fine. You can fall into several categories; personally, I believe your biggest disorder is leaning heavily towards a Sadistic Personality Disorder however this will not fully develop for another year or two."

"So you're saying next year I really _will_ get a high off someone in pain."

"That's my theory, although you have got a history of compulsiveness, cunning, self centeredness and you are of course emotionally unattached. For that last one, I propose finding a partner here at the Institute. You may not be exclusive but I think eventually, if you stay with him or her for long enough, you can use them as an emotional outlet."

"So I should go out there and find a girl."

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes as I unhooked the brain teaser and tossed it back to her. She caught it but it hurt her hand. I didn't mind.

"Jace," She carried on, "Would you like me to give you something to relate to?"

"Might as well."

She sighed, "Let's see. You're a lot like a lion, you need to dominate and have control over people and places, although you may join ranks with someone else to control such a large area. You will want several sexual partners, but I doubt any of them will mean much to you. You like to have your mark on the people you own, and anything that isn't yours you won't like. That's not delving into the deeper problems, but it's the best analogy I can think of so far."

I nodded, "But you're saying I should have one long term partner as an outlet?"

She nodded, "Someone who will care for you. I think it will work, because you will enjoy the fact that you can manipulate them for your own needs. But Jace, choose wisely if you do go through with my advice, if you choose a girl who is too easily manipulated, you will get bored with her and move on, then the whole project will be a waste of time."

There was a party in the dormitory. Someone, I have a feeling it was Alec, had stolen a sound system from a tech shop in the town a ten minutes drive away. Magnus and Clary had managed to sneak alcohol in and everyone was in the common room of the boy's dormitory. In the centre, where usually there were couches facing inwards, was a dance floor.

There were tons of people jumping up and down packed in close together as the music thumped painfully loud. Around the dance floor there were all sorts going on, roulette tables, strip poker, weed and bongs. I grabbed a bottle of larger and walked over to where the rest of the guys were on the couches, Jonathan was sat down on a couch with Natalia on one side and an empty space for me on the other. Everyone else was crowded around the back of the couch.

And across from the small space was Clary, with Isabelle and Magnus on either side of her. The rest of their crew had a stare off with ours. I felt like we were the Capulet's and the Montague's at the gas station. I sat back down next to Jonathan and studied the sheet in front of us.

It was the blue prints for a bank. Safety deposit boxes, Alec wanted to break into them, but to do that he needed muscle and more than his cunning, so he had taken the idea to Clary and she came up with a scheme which was all in all basic; storm the place.

She asked Jonathan if we could help, and we would split it 50/50. Only problem was, who knew what was in these boxes and if they were valuables to the individual or valuables to the market?

The bank was a three hour drive away. It was already decided the when and where, but just now the how needed to be figured out.

"What we need to do," Simon said, "Is to go in either way," He gestured with his hands, pointing through either side of the building.

I didn't like Simon. I had already decided to hit him the first reason I got.

"We're better off going commando, through the roof or windows," Derek said. Derek was a hacker; he had robbed banks before, but not physically.

"The place won't be open in any case, the workers are all at home," I reminded everyone, "It's not like they're going to leave the front door open."

"Mmm, I like my men smart," Clary sighed, eye fucking me from across the way.

"Jonathan," Sebastian snapped, "please will you tell your fucking whore of a sister to concentrate."

"Hey Verlac," One of Magnus' bitches snapped, "Lay off. Just because she won't fuck you don't mean you can rip her like that!"

"Guys!" Jonathan snapped, "Lay off, we aren't here to fucking fight. You have a problem with our plan piss off or I'll make you. This is a business opportunity, not a war meeting."

I sat back, sipping my drink, "I'm guessing that there will be security, guards as well as cameras and the like. You take out the tech security; we'll take out the people. This isn't just some high street bank; this is one of the biggest branches this bank has. There are offices above the main bank where people go to cash in and out, and below it there are the vaults. A lot of the money is wired, so there isn't much point going after the cash, that half of the vault floor we aren't bothering with.

"This half of the floor is the safety deposit boxes, we're taking a risk. Not only do we have no idea what is in these boxes, it's going to take time to get through them all. In that time more security would have arrived. To avoid that we need you lot to take out the alarms. The main control room is here, ground level. I propose that we send one person in as wave one to distract this main guy. Then the second wave, we simultaneously take out the guards and the alarms at the same time. Third wave, we crack to vault and break into the boxes. Fourth we high tail it out of there. The distraction leaves the guard room, I'm guessing it will be a while before whoever it is realises they've been busted.

"It's not much of a plan, just an idea. Anyone has any problem with going for the boxes instead of the money should leave now. We'll refine the plan and allocate jobs as we go along, any one got any problems?"

Silence met my question. I looked up; everyone was staring at the blue prints thoughtfully, all except Clary, who was smiling at me softly. Finally, Magnus' bitch said, "We'd have to go in separate ways. One way to take down the guards, but the point where we take the alarms down is on the other side of the building."

"Not a hard solution," I said, "We split up, and then meet at the vault door to crack it."

"So I'm guessing I'm going to be doing that," Magnus sighed dramatically.

"If you can," My tone was dangerous, and like scared little animals all of their eyes zoomed to me, and then away as Magnus glared.

"Oh little boy, don't _mess_ with me. Unlike you, I know what I can and can't take on." Magnus' voice dripped hatred.

"Trust me, there's nothing little about me, is there Clary?" I asked, smirking as everyone hissed.

Clary's jaw dropped. Then someone in the crowd behind their couch said, "That's it, I've had enough," And dived over the couch, jumping over Clary's head at me. I jumped up, smashing my fist into their nose before whoever it was could hit ground.

The feel of bone crunching under my fist was just so _satisfying. _The guy fell back with a cry, and I laughed at him. Someone else bombed me then, rugby tacking me to the floor. I didn't feel the sting of the fall and twisted, kneeing the guy in his balls. I saw his face then, _Simon._

I snarled and grabbed his hair, yanking him off me and getting to my knees, slamming my fist into his face and knocking his glasses off. But then I saw the others coming at me.

It was a full on fight, and I was winning. I didn't know who I was hitting but it felt good to finally let go. Not care who was around me and just go mental.

"Stop!" Someone shouted from the side.

Everyone around me stopped trying to grab for me and turned to see Clary standing on top of the blue prints on the table, which were now spattered with blood.

She had her hands on her hips and shook her head, "What the fuck people? He calls you a few names and you go mental? Get a fucking hold. Leave; go on, you're only giving him the satisfaction of a fight. You get high of that, don't you Jace? You love the rush of a good fight."

"Don't you love it Clary," I winked and she scowled, but I could tell she wanted me. I smirked.

Muttering, my attackers left, and Clary called out, "Someone take Simon and Meliorn to the hospital wing." People wandered back, dragging unconscious Simon and Meliorn after them.

Magnus rolled up the blue prints as Clary hopped down from the table, "As entertaining as that was, I'm going to leave and get pissed off my tits." He left, tucking the blue prints into his multicoloured zebra print blazer.

I drained my beer and started to walk off towards the bar, "Nice fight," Jonathan said next to me. I nodded and threw my empty bottle in the trash as Jonathan poured out two shots of something and handed one to me. We both drowned them.

"Magnus was just getting on my nerves, as well as that Simon guy." I explained.

"Hey, I know what you mean. You've been dying for a full on fight for ages, I can tell these things. Me and you are two of a kind Jace," He said.

I nodded and rolled my eyes as a drunken Sarah came over, dark hair swishing, "Jonathan! God you are hunky," She placed her hands all over him, eyes unfocused.

I walked away as Jonathan started to take advantage of her drunken state. I was walking past the dance floor when hands grabbed my forearm. I turned, and Clary was frowning at me. The music was too loud for conversation so she waved her hand in a 'follow me' gesture and led me to the toilets.

Inside it was shockingly white and bright compared to the common room. "Sit Jace," She said, pushing me gently backwards onto the counter.

She grabbed wads of tissue and dampened them as girls came in to touch up their makeup. They quickly backtracked when I glared at them.

Clary dabbed at my split lip, "Does it hurt?"

"No, I can't really feel it," I told her, "The adrenaline stops you noticing."

She sighed, "Why'd you start a fight?"

"Why do you flirt obnoxiously?" I countered.

Clary's eyes narrowed at me, her eyes were green. I liked them. "I flirt obnoxiously because I feel like it."

"And I fight because I feel like it," I said.

"You're good at it. Do you get into a lot of fights?" She was flattering me.

"Me, Izzy and Alec used to go out all the time, I got into a lot of fights. I even dabbled in cage fighting for a while. Might go back to it." I considered the thought.

"I'm guessing its illegal cage fighting since you're what? Sixteen."

I corrected, "I was fifteen at the time."

"Ahh," She nodded thoughtfully.

I shrugged, "You grow up fast in an orphanage."

She had finished cleaning me up now, there were wads of wet tissue in the sink with pink stains on them, "There," Clary said, "You don't look too messy now."

"You don't like my messy look?" I asked in mock horror.

She smirked leaning up close to my face, "Honey, you can't pull the messy look off. Come on, I need a drink."

We walked out of the bathroom and towards the bar. I saw that Magnus had someone pinned up against the wall near the toilets; it took me a while to recognise the black head of hair that was Alec. I smiled; he finally came out of the closet. Suddenly, I heard my name being called, "Jace!"

I turned; there was a blonde at the edge of the dance floor. She was wearing heels that were too high and her skirt was too short. Her cleavage was nearly bursting out of her dress because it was two sizes too small. She gestured to me, promising a good time.

I pulled a disgusted face, shaking my head as if I was getting rid of nausea. Her face faltered, falling down. I laughed at her near to tears expression. I walked back to the bar, where Clary was waiting for me.

"What did she want?" Clary asked politely, but I could hear the venom under the words.

"Something she couldn't handle." I said self assuredly.

Clary was looking up at me; I couldn't quite read her expression. Silently, she passed me a shot and I tipped my head back, draining it. I liked my lips and set the glass on the table. The world had a fuzzyish haze now, like I wasn't quite all in reality.

I grinned down at Clary and she smiled at me, "Come on," She said, taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor. The DJ was playing classic dance anthems, and there was hardly even room to move so all we did was jump up and down. Within five minutes I was giving Clary a piggy back yelling to DJ Fresh.

After the song ended I dropped Clary and walked back over to the bar, pouring myself another shot and downing it. This one was actually out of thirst; damn it got hot on the dance floor. "Jace," Clary used me like a pole, swaying around so that she was bear hugging me from the front. Her mouth was open and her head tilted back, so I grabbed the bottle that I had poured the shot from and poured it into her mouth.

I pulled back and she looked back up, swallowing as our eyes met. God that was hot. I grinned and shook my head, "Oh come on!" She whined, "Just once."

I leaned down, talking into her ear so I knew she could hear me, "Uh uh, you're up to something and I know you won't give up. I don't know what you want, but you aren't having me darling."

"I want you Jace, come on!" She teased, rubbing herself against my side.

"I will not come, Clarissa." She laughed at the pun.

"Oh Jace," she sighed, "I always get what I want, it's useless denying me."

I smirked and unwrapped her arms from around me, "Yes, you probably will end up getting me Clary; you will get what you want."

She grinned devilishly and leaned up to kiss me, I backed away, "Just not _when_ you want."

As I walked away, she yelled at my back, "Jace you're a nob headed bitch!"

I smirked and carried on walking.

In the morning I had a killer of a hangover. Jonathan hadn't come back; he was probably in Sarah's room, telling her it was a onetime only thing.

I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Outside was snow covered and icy. There had been a snow storm a few days ago and it had frozen the lake over. The winter here was early, but beautiful.

I absently turned the alarm off just as it started ringing, my internal alarm was better than this piece of junk. I got into a steamy shower, willing myself not to puke, and dressed in my general clothes. I pulled on my snow shoes, you never know when you want to go outside and the snow on the stone balcony had been trodden down to compacted ice.

I stumbled my way through the airy castle to my first lesson. Whoever was the dickhead who thought 'Hey, I know, we'll make the sixteen year olds take maths first thing in the morning' is going to die.

As I was walking into the classroom I saw Jonathan down the hall. Our eyes met and he turned and walked away. I paused at the doorway into maths, I didn't like the idea that I was at Jonathan's beck and call, but it probably was something worth knowing.

I turned away from the classroom and headed after Jonathan. He was waiting for me around the corner, we were both in scarves and coats, but neither of us was quite cold. We had the liquor running through our bodies to thank for that.

"Were you with Sarah?" I asked absently as we began walking.

"And Natalia."

I snorted, "That's sick man."

"Both of them know not to expect anything more," He said simply.

"You pull the 'just friends' line?" I asked.

"Didn't have to. Were you with anyone? I saw Clary taking a fancy to you." There was curiosity in his tone, and despite how hard I listened I couldn't hear anything else, like a warning or him telling me to back off.

"She's up to something. I don't know what, but I'm not walking into that trap until I know what it is," I told him.

"Good, as much as I love her, Clary's actions never seem to be what they are. Even I don't trust her."

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked as we headed outside and towards the steps that went down to the fields.

"Magnus wants to see us. Just us and them, no needy followers, there are a few others essential for the plan there as well," Jonathan informed me. He sighed, "Just while we're alone, I want to warn you about Sebastian."

"What's Verlac got against me?" I grumbled. It seemed like Jonathan was warning me more and more about my friends actually having tough beef with me.

"He's in love with Clary, and he hates you because she's showing interest in you. She has barely ever looked at him fully, but when he's not following me around its Clary." Jonathan barked out a laugh, "Heck, once he asked me if it would be alright if they dated." He snorted, "I doubt that she likes him."

"Verlac does have a vain thing going on," I thought it out; "If he realises he is jealous he might get violent."

"If he gets violent," Jonathan said as we were encompassed on either side by snow covered hedges, "take him down. You're worth more as a friend to me than he is."

"Might have something to do with me not wanting to blow you," I joked.

Jonathan laughed, "Now _that's_ sick man."

"What's sick about a man loving a man?" A silky smooth voice asked from the second gap in the hedges. Magnus had a bright pink coat on, which stood out dramatically against the snow and dark garden.

"Way to go incognito Bane," I said.

"Magnus, I don't think there's anything sick about homosexuals, just the thought of Verlac blowing me," Jonathan explained, diffusing the tension.

Magnus' eyes narrowed, which sent a shiver through me because he had cat eye contacts in. Finally he turned and walked into the bottom right hand garden. This was an allotment for the kitchens and science students. Magnus led us to the green house and opened the glass door carefully; "Watch out," He told us, "The top glass pane falls out."

Inside the greenhouse at the back the floor had been cleared of broken plastic plant pots to reveal a wooden hatch. Magnus bent and opened it, heat wafted upwards to us along with a soft orange glow. I went last, walking down the ladder and into an underground tunnel, closing the hatch after me.

I followed Jonathan down the tunnel, I had to bend to accommodate the tight space, and into a small den around the size of a dormitory room. In the middle was a log burner, and the place was lit by candles set into the roughly hewn walls around the cave.

There were around ten people already in here, any more and it would overspill. Despite it being the size of an averagely big room, the ceiling was so low it made everything seem cramped. Everyone sat on benches made out of the earth or on camping chairs. I took the last chair, while Jonathan sat in the middle of a bench, the last space.

To the side part of the wall had been smoothed down flat, and the blue prints with faded blood stains on had been pinned up along with a blank whiteboard next to it.

Clary stood, she was about the only one in the den who had to stretch to touch the ceiling. She started debriefing, "Right, Magnus and I stayed up throughout the night revising Jace's plan." She didn't look at me, but she did gesture to me, "We've decided to do this in steps. The first step, observe. We need to know the movements of the guards and how many are in the control room. We also need to find out who has a deposit box so that we know which ones are likely to have high value in it.

"The second stage is the distraction. Our main worry is being seen and an alarm sent out, this is most likely to happen from the control room. Someone will have go in and provide sufficient seduction to distract the watchers.

"The third is then to take out the alarms and the guards at the same time. If a guard tries to set an alarm off and it doesn't go off, they will be able to tell the police how extensive this operation is, but if the alarm goes off while we are attacking, it will alert the guards who haven't seen us yet.

"The fourth stage is to unlock the vault door. The vault had two sides to it, the cash and the boxes. We are concentrating on the boxes. If you can't pick locks then bring a crowbar with you. We have estimated a time limit of four minutes tops so we need every lazy mother fucker in there filling a bag with goodies.

"The fifth stage is to get out of there, closing the vault door perfectly, leaving no trace besides groaning guards. Then the distraction will finish up and leave. Hours later, the bank will open and then figure out what has happened with a growing sense of dread."

There was a moment of silence. I sighed; as she had been talking Clary had been writing the stages out on the whiteboard. I revised them for a while, thinking about what could go wrong.

"Any questions?" She asked.

"What weapons do we get to use? And this stage one, I don't get it? If we're clearing all of the boxes anyway, why select certain ones?" I asked.

"You can use killing weapons but no murders. And Jace, don't be dumb, if we find out that there is a bar of gold in one of the boxes and someone in this room doesn't get it, we can't trust the little kid who gets it to not keep it to themselves." Despite the fact Clary was addressing me she didn't look at me at all. I looked questioningly at Jonathan, who had noticed her avoidance, but he just shrugged to show he was clueless.

"When does the surveillance start?" Jonathan asked.

"Tomorrow morning, I've Google earthed it and there's a decent roof top across the road that is easily accessible." Clary said.

"Nice to know we're using the best tech," I commented sarcastically. She glared at me.

"As we speak Alec is stealing high tech binoculars."

"From where? Millets?"

A chorus of laughter echoed around the den. "Enough Lightwood," Magnus snapped, "Let's just do this."

**So, second chapter. Don't expect another update as quick because now I have to catch up with my other stories :{S oh well, it'll be reet. **

**Just to say, I am no psychologist and barely have a grasp of what I'm talking about. This info on personality disorders in from Wikipedia, so it is a bit dodgy in the first place. If you need to talk to somebody, the best I can do is recommended sending an email to childline. **

**What was your fave line or bit? How long do you think Jace will be able to hold off from the whims of miss Clarissa?**

**REVEIW!**

**FW ;{D**


	3. THRILLER!

**Hello dear wonderful readers who are the best ever. In rereading my A/N on the second chapter, I realise that I have made a mistake, I meant that it was a few months **_**after**_** the first chapter but I put before, my bad! ^.^`**

**So, just a catch up; everyone in the Institute has some sort of personality disorder. Most aren't too bad, but Jace, Clary and Jonathan are some of the worst cases there. Alec wants to rob a bank and Clary has roped Jonathan and his crew into it. They've come up with a plan in stages, and this is the first stage. It's winter, so around two months **_**after**_** the first chapter but just a few days after the second. Clary wants to sleep with Jace, but he won't until he knows what her devious little plan is. (Teaser, it's only a matter of time until Clary gets her way...)**

**Here we go...**

I was sat on the cold roof top huddled into my big parker jacket, watching as people came and went into the bank. Maia was lay next to me, and damn was she getting on my nerves. This was my first time on watch and it wasn't going well.

There were two binoculars set up at the edge of the roof, just peering over the edge so we could see the front of the bank. The building we were on was five floors high whereas the bank was only four. The ground floor of the bank was where customers were dealt with. The top three floors were the bank's offices. And somewhere buried deep under the concrete slabs of the pavement outside, was the bank's vault.

Magnus' bitch sighed. The reason she was annoying me was that she thought she was better than me. I could feel her distaste rolling off her in waves. I hadn't bothered trying to seduce her, and I think she was with the wrong idea, she thought that she could deny me if I went after her. I might just teach her a lesson. No one could deny me when I wanted something. At the moment, I wanted to teach Maia a lesson. She needed to be brought back to earth; she needed to get off her high horse.

"Well hello rich guy," I murmured as a car pulled up to the side of the road. A driver got out and hurried over to the back to open the door. An old man stood out, wearing a faded old fashioned suit and using a walking stick. "Possible inheritance," I told Maia, she took a photo of him on her phone, copied what I said and then sent the message to Derek.

We didn't see much after that. I started to nosy into the offices; people were at computers with figures and spread sheets on their monitors. I focused in on the top floor as the boss and his assistant started to have 'lunch'. I rolled my eyes, "Oh how cliché."

Maia saw it and snorted, "Like you're any better."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're a cliché, an evil dude who likes to hurt people and doesn't have emotions."

I stayed silent, not replying. I had emotions, I just didn't show them, and I had my reasons for that. I rolled over in the snow as our replacement came. We had only been here for an hour but we couldn't stay for much longer because of the cold conditions. Despite it being only late November, snow had been pouring down from the heavens in abundance.

We walked down the fire escape quietly. The building we were on was a college; thankfully the place had declared a snow week and the students hadn't had to come in these past few days. I made my way along the streets, ignoring Maia who was trailing after me. A few streets down I came across a dance studio, the board outside said, 'Closed due to snow'.

Really it was closed because Isabelle had convinced the manager to let us book it for the next week. I walked into the building and made my way into the closest studio. The walls were white with a mirror all along the back wall. The wooden floor had been recently polished. The smell of sweat and hard work hung heavy in the air.

I sat next to Jonathan on a couch at the front; there was the 'other' entire group on the dance floor. They moved in synchronisation as Magnus walked among them, clicking his fingers and chanting "One two three four, One two three four."

I shook my head, "This is a bad idea."

Jonathan shrugged, "We'll just have to trust that Clary knows what she is doing."

"Dude, they're doing a flash mob to thriller, this isn't going to work-,"

I was cut off as every single dancer spontaneously sang, "THRILLER!"

"Now that," I stated, "was just plain creepy."

Jonathan laughed, "It should work. I've been looking at flash mobs on YouTube, they have everyone's attention. It should be good enough for us to plant cameras and for Derek to hack them."

"I hope," I grumbled.

Suddenly everyone sank to the floor. There was just Clary and Magnus left standing in a pose as music started playing, trumpets bursting out of the speakers. Clary and Magnus circled each other, getting closer as the song kicked in.

As soon as the first verse started they were dancing, popping and clicking their bodies. Then as the chorus started everyone on the floor began to move, all orbiting Magnus and Clary, who were pressed against each other tightly while still managing to move. My jaw, despite my best intentions, tightened as Magnus' hands started running all over Clary's body.

Jonathan told me, "Magnus has been giving Clary dance lessons for a while now."

Well, I thought, if this is what they do every lesson I'm not surprised if Clary knows how to dance at all.

Everyone on the floor froze again as Clary pushed Magnus away and Magnus followed in hungry pursuit. Clary walked over everyone, whereas Magnus' slunk around them like a cat. They were good, Jace couldn't deny that. And as they met again Jace couldn't help but be turned on at the graphicness of their dance.

The song ended and everyone clapped as they froze in their pose. Jace could see their chests meet as they both gasped for air. They broke apart and shook out as everyone laughed. "Okay," Magnus called out to everyone, his voice echoing off the hard surfaces of the room, "Ten minute break and we'll do the thriller with music. We have to get this right."

Everyone either walked to the edges of the room or outside. Clary strutted over and sat in between me and Jonathan while Magnus and Izzy sat on the floor facing us, "So," Clary said, "We have a plan to distract the watcher."

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Jonathan asked.

Clary held up a hand, "I'm not the one doing the distracting, it's Izzy," Clary waved at Izzy, a clear gesture to start.

So she did, "Well, I've pinpointed the guard who's going to be on duty on the night. I know where he lives, the past two days he has taken the same route home at the same time. My plan, get someone to mug me as I pass, he'll save me, we'll flirt and exchange numbers. We'll go on a date, I'll find out what he works as. Then on the night of the heist I'll call him while passing the bank, my excuse, someone just spiked my drink."

"Izzy, there isn't a guarantee that he'll let you in." Jace was wary about the plan; there was to many what if's.

"That is why we don't have to be careful setting up. When you're all running out on the street getting ready to storm the place you don't have to lurk. A group of five is seen around the corner, I tell him the ones who spiked my drink are after me, he lets me in. I act like the grateful roofie'd girl and keep him occupied. You guys will already be in with the cameras on a loop, five minutes later we're walking out rich."

"I think it will work," Clary joined in, "Izzy knows her stuff. Trust me," she looked Jonathan in the eye, "as her roommate, I should know."

Jonathan scuffed his cropped blonde hair as he thought, "So, let me get this straight, this is the first wave?"

"Well," Magnus corrected, "Izzy is classed at the second. The first is getting a list of customers who have safety deposit boxes and of course, finding all we can about security movements."

"So what's this flash mob for?" I asked.

"While we are dancing Derek and Shocker are going to be A, collecting the customer information. And B, setting the tech security up for a hijack," Clary ticked them off with her fingers so that in the end she was telling me to fuck off.

"Okay, so my lot aren't even going to be there for the first wave?" Jonathan asked.

"Of course they are!" Magnus snapped.

"We're not doing all the work," Clary's tone was horrified, "This is split half and half. While we are dancing you're going to increase the crowd tenfold. Those few who manage to keep their heads enough to keep a look out won't see Derek and Shocker sneaking into the fuse room."

And that was my Saturday day.

**~~The Institute~~**

I was stood outside the corridor leading to the fuse room, in the main hall where everyone accessed their banks. Booths were set up along one wall, while desks were on the other for people wanting to access their safety deposit boxes. Despite it being early there was a nice thick crowd of people milling around, and more and more joined as dancers and Jonathans guys came in.

I glanced at the clock on the wall, there was only a few minutes left. There was a security desk to the right of me, and the guy on duty kept looking at me suspiciously. I looked back at him with cold dead eyes until he blushed furiously and looked nervously back to the monitors on the desk.

Finally the big hand clunked to eleven o'clock on the clock hung high on the wall. Magnus' people wandered into the middle of the room while Jonathan's packed the side of the room leading to the corridor. I caught sight of Derek and grabbed the back of his hoodie, throwing him down the corridor and towards the fuse room; a little girl was fast on his heels. That was my subtle sign for _go now_.

The voice over to Thriller had already started, and bank customers had started to realise something was going on and hurried to the edges of the room as the dancers started to move. The sides of the room were packed by now, mainly with little kids from the institute.

They were good, I couldn't deny that. There were a few good stunts done as well, but I didn't see them because I was on the lookout for any suspicious eyes. Everyone cheered as Magnus and Isabelle swung Clary high into the air.

Derek and Shocker came back a minute before the song ended. Derek didn't look happy, he came next to me, "I've downloaded the files but they have protection. Good protection."

"Couldn't you crack it?" I asked. I was annoyed, wasn't Derek supposed to be the best? I knew Alec should have done this; he's had his eyes glued to a monitor since he was five.

"No, I was too busy covering up that we had been there in the first place. Shocker has tapped into the wires and she's hid our wires well." Derek was distracting me from the fact that he hadn't _quite _managed to do as we told him, I knew this, but I decided this wasn't the place or time.

I nodded as the dancers finished. They left formation as if they hadn't even been dancing in the first place. I headed towards the exit and subtly left with the crowd of chattering customers. Outside there was a car waiting with Clary in the driver's seat and Jonathan in the passengers. I climbed in and Magnus and Izzy quickly followed.

Jonathan didn't waste time, "Has he got them?"

"Yes, he just can't get to them. Say's that he'll have to strip the security that was brought with the files when he copied them." Jonathan stiffened; he could tell by my tone I wasn't happy in the least. And neither was he.

Jonathan's hands clenched at this bad news. I saw Clary look sharply in his direction, I wasn't the only one who sensed a Jonathan Meltdown. To avoid it Clary decided to drive straight through a red light at a busy intersection. I could see loads of cars on a straight collision course with us, and braced myself as I saw smoke rise from beneath their tyres as they slammed their brakes down.

Shockingly, we drove peacefully through it all as cars crashed and collided all around us. Windows smashed and glass littered on the asphalt, looking surprisingly like Magnus' glitter.

"What the fuck Clary?" Jonathan yelled.

Clary sang, "Just another ticket for Daddy."

Jonathan shook his head; he was so tense thick cords of muscles sprang from his neck. He just replied saying, "Sometimes, I'm worried about you."

"What do you mean?" Clary asked sharply.

Jonathan sighed, "You give me the impression I need to protect you from yourself."

Clary sniffed, "You don't need to protect me at all."

An awkward silence settled on the car, and you could almost feel the angry tension crackling between Clary and Jonathan. No one spoke the rest of the three hour drive.

**~~The Institute~~**

Verlac burst through the door. Bright yellow light from the hallway lights poured into the room and spilled onto my face, jerking me awake.

"Jonathan dude, Derek's cracked the pen," Sebastian told him, almost yelling at his overexcitement.

I glared at Sebastian, "Ever heard or phoning, or texts? Why'd you burst into here without even knocking?"

"Why, not interrupting anything between you two was I?" Sebastian asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

I snorted, "You'd only be turned on if you was. Jonathan! Get up!"

Jonathan groaned, "I heard!"

I pulled on some jeans and a shirt, knowing Jonathan was fast on my heels, and headed to Derek's room. Derek was one of the few who didn't have a roommate. At the beginning of the year, due to Magnus' bullying, our dorm super had let Magnus move into his own room. His presence of ever being in the room was now covered up by computers and snaking tangled wires.

I didn't bother knocking when I walked into the room. It was pitch black in here other than the light coming off the computer monitors. I froze as I saw Clary, in a very short nightdress, sat on Derek's bed looking pleased.

"Oh, hey Jace," Derek greeted, blushing as I raised my eyebrows at Clary.

"Hey Jace," Clary sang, standing and patting Derek on the shoulder. She bent and whispered into his ear. I watched as his fingers froze on the key board.

Derek smiled weakly and gulped as Clary left. I had no doubt that whatever Clary had just whispered in Derek's ear, it was dirty. Derek was a very bland guy; he wasn't one for graphicness, so no wonder that whatever Clary had just whispered into his ear it had freaked him out.

"So," I said, clapping him softly on the shoulder walking over to him, "What do we have?" I nodded as a very sleepy looking Jonathan stumbled into the room.

I looked back at the screen; it was a list of names, dates and account numbers. Jonathan joined Derek on the other side of him and Derek began speaking, "Well there aren't any records at all of what people keep in their deposit boxes, but we can research people and estimate who is most likely to have expensive stuff."

Jonathan nodded, "How long will it take?"

"A while, looks like there is two hundred and fifty plus boxes in use. It shouldn't be hard finding who they are and what their jobs are, so maybe we can use more people to speed up the process." I looked at Derek, he looked terrified. He hadn't been scared around me and Jonathan before, maybe it was the fact he had let us down earlier on.

Jonathan sighed, "Wake Shocker up, and maybe Alec?" He pulled out of his phone and fiddled with it, then put it to his ear, "Verlac, get anyone who's in the ICT classes to come and get information off Derek, we need at least ten kids, fifteen if possible."

It clicked to me what needed to be done, "Derek, print this list off and cut it up to about say ten or fifteen records each strip. Once people come up to you and ask what you want, give them one and tell them to find out their job and the area they live in."

"Why do we need to know where they live?" Jonathan asked.

I turned to him, "Someone might have a really high earning job, but live in an expensive area. With a large house you struggle to cover bills no matter how well you're paid."

Jonathan nodded, "I knew you were my best friend for a reason," he said, grinning at me.

I followed him back to our room, "Your sisters up to something," I warned him.

"What do you mean?" Jonathan asked, collapsing onto his bed once we got there.

I closed the door and turned the light off, walking back to my bed and climbing in before I answered him, "When I got there she was there in her nighty. It was pretty obvious they had been shagging. She whispered something in his ear before he left."

Jonathan sighed, "If it was anyone else, I'd just put it up to a bootie call."

"Speaking of bootie calls, Sarah is bristling. She and Natalia have been fighting over you." I closed my eyes, the memory playing over the back of my eye lids.

We had been eating breakfast in the hall, Sarah and Natalia talking about Jonathan as usual. They disagreed on something, and the argument was immense.

"When aren't they?" Jonathan asked, clearly not bothered.

"Jonathan, either shut them up or I will. I like you man, but I really don't want to know in that much detail what a good fuck you are. It grates on my nerves with how much you're talked about by our lot."

"Okay Jace. Any ideas?" He asked, clearly not up to thinking in his tired state.

I considered the thought, my imagination going wild, before coming back to earth. I was not going to torture my friends. I shouldn't even fantasise about it. I coughed, "Get a girlfriend."

"Dude!" Jonathan said offended, "How _could_ you suggest such a thing!"

I fell asleep laughing.

**~~The Institute~~**

Valentine came the next day. He was spitting fire he was so mad. I watched from the top of the stairs, already decided that I didn't like him. Jonathan didn't talk about him much, but the way he talked about him when he did, it was if he worshipped him.

I guess if you didn't, you'd end up like Clary.

Valentine's yells and shouts echoed around the entrance hall, the place where I had first met Clary, he screamed himself hoarse and the cords sticking out of his neck didn't relax even when he calmed down to a reasonable state.

Clary stood with her hip cocked not looking bothered through the whole rant. She was stood at the bottom of the stairs right in the middle. Magnus lounged against one of the banisters, not looking bothered either, but from the fact he wasn't sat on it showed he was ready to punch Valentine as soon as the situation deemed feasible.

Jonathan stood not quite behind Valentine, but to the side with his hands in his pocket. He was watching carefully, but I knew he wouldn't take the burn for Clary if it looked like he could end up getting hurt as well.

"-You're a disappointment Clarissa! You aren't even worthy of the name Fairchild never mind Morgenstern! First my 911 but now my Lamborghini and a ticket and eighteen insurance cases along with it. I-have-had-enough! Don't bother coming back home because you'll find my door shut to you! I'm not going to pay for you anymore-,"

"Father," Jonathan said softly to the side, "really-,"

"No," Valentine spat, still glaring at Clary. "She deserves nothing. Clarissa, look at me," he snarled.

Below me Clary sighed, she had been cleaning her nails with a sharp combat knife. She casually tossed it to Magnus who caught it casually. "Yes?" She asked, hands on hips.

"You are on your own. I am not going to pay for your school, for your food, for your shelter. Do you understand?"

"So," She sang, not seeming bothered at all by what her father was telling her, "You're finally going against mothers dying wish. I was there remember? No matter what you tell other people, I know that her final words, her final breath, was spent on her telling you to always look after me. And now you are going against it, the woman you loved, her wish."

Valentine was pale, and he looked like he was going to faint. It was clear even to me, that unlike his children, Valentine didn't suffer from a personality or mental disorder. Anger issues, maybe, but other than that his slate was clean. And he had loved his wife a lot. He gulped painfully, "Stop it."

"Stop what? Laying out the facts," Clary spread her fingers wide. She moved for the first time now, but it was closer to her father. She whispered something into his ear and it must have been bad.

He jerked back and Jonathan, who was close enough to hear what she had said, "Clary, that's enough. Get out of here. Go on."

"But father and I are finally getting to know each other aren't we _father_." The way she said father was mocking, as if it was a joke.

"Out!" Jonathan snapped at her, "Stop making it worse."

Clary laughed and then sneered at Valentine, "You can't even defend yourself. Using your children again, you're pathetic."

Jonathan was still trying to get Clary out of the room as Valentine struggled to keep himself together. I jogged down the stairs, pushing past the spectators and grabbed Clary's elbow as she said, "You even used your children to stop your wife leaving you. You used your kids because you couldn't keep the man she loved away."

"Come on Clary, let's go for a walk." I tugged on her arm, putting a hand on her shoulder and turning her away from her father and leading her through the archway. We walked silently through the institute, going out onto the back balcony. Classes had ended already and the smaller kids were outside in their hats and gloves playing in the snow.

I took out my phone and texted Izzy, sensing an opportunity here. Clary, next to me, fumed in silence and didn't ask what I was doing. She didn't complain about the cold either, despite only wearing a blue silk blouse and jeans. A few minutes later Izzy and Alec came outside, Alec was carrying my coat and scarf and Izzy was holding Clary's.

They handed them to me silently, Izzy opened her mouth but I shook my head at her. They walked away. "Put them on Clary," I ordered as I tugged mine on. Then I led her down the steps and onto the field.

But instead of leading her to the gardens, which were bound to be filled with kids, I led her towards the Lake off to the side. The Lake was out of bounds, but no one was going to stop a sadistic teenager who was the best boxer on the schools team leading a fuming manipulator going where they wanted to.

The path was clear of footprints despite the fact that the snow was a few days old, so it was easy to walk on. I led Clary down to the lake; it was at least half a mile from the schools grounds so it took a while. By this time, Clary had ridden her anger out. She wasn't someone who held grudges. Once we got to the lake we walked along until we came across a spot that was backed with trees and thick bushes. Here we couldn't see the Institute.

She sat down on a boulder and looked up at me as I paced, now or never. I turned to her, "Clary, I'm going to be bold here."

"O-kay," She said.

I looked at her dead on in the eye, bending over to accomplish it, "You're going to answer me, or I'm going to do things to you that you aren't going to like."

She bit her lip, "Jonathan would kill you."

"You just ignored Jonathan when he told you to stop. I don't think he is."

"Yes he would, Jonathan always does."

"You didn't see Jonathans face when we left."

Good, I had gotten her to seriously consider the possibility of Jonathan not protecting her. So I asked, "Why do you want to fuck me?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. I sighed and took my shoes off, then my coat, "What are you doing?" Clary asked, surprised and panicked.

I smirked at her, "I'll let you try and figure that one out, unless you want to tell me to save me the bother."

She shook her head and watched me as I stripped to my boxers. Then I walked to the lake, dipping my toes in. The water was painfully cold.

I walked in; the only thing I could concentrate on was the unbearable icy water. Once I was deep enough I went in head first. Best to just get it over and done with.

The pain of my legs lessened but it hurt on my chest and head. I swam to the bottom, it wasn't too deep, and it was shallow enough for me to stand up. The bottom of the water was littered with rocks and boulders. The water was murky, I couldn't see very far.

I stayed under for as long as I could before breaking the surface and shaking my hair out again. My breath came out in puffs. I gasped, bringing my mind out of the shock of the cold. My body was racked with shivers.

"Jace!" Clary screamed shrilly from the edge of the lake, "Are you insane?"

I turned to her and grinned, remembering why I went into the lake in the first place. She had her coat and shoes off, and on some level it registered to me that she thought I had been drowning, she was going to come into the water to rescue me.

"Y-you should-d c-c-come in, Clary," I was shivering so bad I could barely speak, my jaw hurt from being so tense. "Y-you're never g-going to get t-t-to a-again. N-Not when i-i-it's like this."

She considered this, watching me do a somersault in the water. I really wanted to get out of the water, I was sadistic not masochistic, but if I was ever going to understand why Clary wanted to fuck me I had to stay in the water. I was numb all over, but I pretend to be enjoying myself.

While it was imperative that I remember Clary was manipulative, and everything she did was in order of one of her twisted plans, everything she did was a calculated move; I also had to remember that she was compulsive.

I swam about, remembering over and over to keep moving, it was the only thing keeping me warm. I looked back at Clary as she started to walk to me again, heading into the water.

"S-stop!" I cried, "C-clothes."

Clary raised an eye brow, "Eager aren't you?"

I shook my head, "W-when you g-g-get out."

I couldn't make the rest roll off my tongue, but she knew what I meant. Once we were out of the water, it will do us no good if our clothes are wet as well.

She stripped to her underwear, which was lace, and if I wasn't in mind numbingly cold water I would have an erection the size of the Gherkin building. She walked towards me, her expression one of unmasked horror. Fortunately, she didn't stop, just came to me as fast as physically possible and wrapped herself around me, trying to steal my body warmth.

"What are you laughing at?" Clary asked.

"That fact that you just willingly walked into my trap. Now, you want to answer my question or am I going to have to make you?" It was easier for me to speak now Clary was attached to me like a warm hug.

I could see the pieces click together behind her eyes and she tried to get away from me, but she was already wrapped around me. I was used to the water, so I braced myself for when I dunked us under the cold water. But Clary hadn't even taken a breath to hold.

When we broke the surface she was gasping and spluttering. She curled back around me, the only warm thing in immediate reach.

"Clary, what is your plan?" I asked.

"F-fine! I c-can't think!" She was clutching to me, I must be warm despite how cold I felt.

She rested her head on my shoulder, and began to tell everything.

**Wow, didn't realise how long this was. Thought I'd end this on a cliffy for you all because I'm cool like that. Just to point out, Magnus and Clary were dancing to down with the trumpets by rizzle kicks. For reasons unknown to man I am now obsessed with that song, which is strange in its self since I'm a rocker who obsesses happily over foo fighters. This type of music is not my type but I like the song.**

**Thank you all for reviewing and alerting it and such, I reckon you're all amazing. Tell me what you think ;{)**

**Further things on the story, the Gherkin building is a tower in London, and there are tons of jokes about the architect or owner compensating for something, that's why I added that in there. Also, this is set in England, so a, the college is 16-18 yr olds, and isn't a high school, and b, it starts getting winter weather around end of November, and never ever go in a lake at winter. You will regret it.**

**And a new thing, I have decided to do recommendations, this one is called ****What If**** and is by ****Aleksander-Nikolaevich-Her****, and basically, all of the TMI characters have facebook. It's a crack fic, and it is the funniest thing on the planet. I laugh so hard I almost pee. The conversations and comments are random, my fave part is Magnus finds Alec's diary from when he was eight and starts posting entries on facebook. For all those who need a laugh, love a laugh and want a laugh, you gotta read it.**

**REVIEW BECAUSE YOU'RE THE BEST PEOPLE IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!**

**FW ;{)**


	4. Stress Relief

**So, this is the story so far...**

**The crazies are up to no good, and are planning to rob a bank (Alec's idea). It's been thought out and planned, and the first stage (getting a list of customers and getting onto the surveillance) is over and dusted. Clary finally managed to snap Valentine and he came to her raging and screaming, and she taunted him about Jocelyn not loving him. Jace took advantage of Clary's unbalanced emotional state and started to torture her into telling him why she wants to have sex with him. That's it so far, here we go...**

"Okay," Clary stuttered. She was clinging to me, as if she wanted to get _inside_ of me. She pressed her face into my bare shoulder, shivers racking her body, making her convulse.

"Okay, don't-, don't tell anyone. I'm not a fool, Jace. I know that I'm not independent; I need people to support me. And time has been ticking for a while now till my father disowns me."

"Yeah but you helped that along though didn't you?" I said to her. I was quite shocked by the scene in the entrance hall, how Clary had just stood there, cleaning her nails while her father screamed himself hoarse at her. This is what happens, I guess, when you get close to someone like Clary. She tears you apart like a cold hearted machine.

"He deserved it. I hatehim." She paused as another wave of convulsions shook her body. My body was numb from the icy water, but her voice pulled me from thinking about the cold when she carried on, "I've been looking for someone who can protect me, someone who can provide for me."

I rolled my eyes, "Bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"Clary, from what I've seen, you don't want to be the good little wife of some poor shmuck." I couldn't even imagine Clary staying at home, cleaning the house and looking after the kids while the guy went to work. It was just so... post-war.

Clary gave a cold hard laugh, "Oh Jace, you don't get it. Try to look at it from my point of view. I'm a manipulator, why should I go out and earn money why I can get someone else for me? I am _not_ working a nine till five job, uh huh, no way. So for a while I've been looking for someone to fill the place. It was going to be Verlac before you came along. You're... you're perfect for the place."

"Why?"

She nuzzled my neck, "You're decent."

"I'm sadistic."

"You're a hard worker."

"I'm a good thief."

"You have connections."

"I can torture people into doing things for me."

"And most important of all," She said, tracing a pattern onto my frozen skin with her finger, "You can protect me."

"From who?"

Clary gulped, "Jonathan."

I narrowed my eyes, "Why do you need protection from Jonathan?"

Clary laughed again, and then pulled away from me, I let her go. She floated backwards, towards the shore, with a resigned expression on her face. She sighed as I followed her back to the shore, "Jonathan and I... We'll always see the world differently. And if I'm not careful, in the future, Jonathan is going to end up using me. If I'm with you, he won't dare."

I thought about this as I walked back onto the shore. The pebbles and rock dug painfully into my feet. I pulled my jeans on, they were heavenly warm.

"Think about it Jace," Clary said, her jeans back on. She came towards me, her fingers dragging fire over my chest where she trailed them. She kissed my chest, right over my heart where there was a scar from a dagger wound. I closed my eyes, and felt her breath against my cheek. "Think about it Jace," she whispered my name reverently; "We would be so _good_ together."

She left and walked away to the pile of her clothes, picking up her blouse and pulling it over her head. I pulled my shirt and jumper back on, watching as she pulled a bobble out of her pocket and tied her wet hair up in a sloppy pony tail. We shrugged our coats on and slipped our shoes back on and started to make our way back up to the Institute.

"So," I asked, "What were you doing in Derek's room?"

Clary looked at me out of the corner of her eye and bit her lip, considering me. Finally she said, "My father has a safety box with the bank."

I recoiled, "He does?"

Clary shrugged, "His house is only just a twenty minute drive away. Anyway, I considered the chance that he had a box there, and I couldn't risk the chance of Jonathan finding out before me. So I slept with Derek to make sure I was there when he cracked the pen drive. He told Sebastian to get Jonathan before telling me what was going on. _God_ that pissed me off. But anyway, I managed to convince him to cut Valentine from the list before you and Jonathan got there."

"That's what you whispered to him before you left," I pieced together, "That's why he was so scared. You were threatening him."

Clary cackled, "He's a wimp," She said with relish.

We walked back to the Institute and once we were climbing the stone steps up to the balcony Clary said, as if we hadn't been in silence for at least five minutes, "I was warning him not to let it slip to Jonathan that Valentine had been on the list."

I nodded, "I got that, thanks."

I walked away from her, but she called back, "And Jace," I turned to her, and she smiled softly at me, "He isn't going to know. If he does," She shrugged, leaving my twisted imagination up to the rest.

**~~The Institute~~**

I pulled the coat tighter around me, blinking through the rain. It had been pouring down for about five minutes now, washing the remaining slop of snow away off the streets. I looked down the empty street impatiently. If this worked, it would be a miracle.

A minute later and a figure rounded the corner far down the street. Seconds later a second person appeared from the street in front of the first, keeping a good distance between them both. This was Isabelle, walking in front of the night guard. I looked at my watch, it was four in the morning, and we would be over and done with the robbery by now this time in two days.

As Isabelle neared I pulled the cap on my head further down over my face, and made sure the hood of my jacket was over the cap. I exited the alley and rushed towards Isabelle, not running, but not walking either. Once I was halfway across the road, the night guard saw me and slowed down.

Isabelle saw me a few seconds later and froze. She had a jacket on but underneath that I could see the dress that should have an explicit content tag on. I grabbed her bag which was on her shoulder and tugged, doing this old style.

"Hey!" She yelled.

I could see a blur coming at us. Time to get this over with. I slammed the heel of my hand into Isabelle's chest and she went flying backwards, her back hitting the wall behind her. She sank to the ground in a moan. I looked to the side of me when the guard reached us. He stopped a few feet away and we faced each other off. I kept my head down, so that the lip of the cap covered my face.

Then I slowly walked backwards as the guards eyes went to Isabelle, who was whimpering and gasping for breath. A few more feet away I turned and ran into the rain. I ran down the street and around the corner until I was out of sight. The guard had stayed with Isabelle like the good little servant he was. I took my cap off and pulled my hood back, making my way to the car.

By the time I was pulling the car door open, I was soaked to my bones. I climbed into the passenger seat and looked over to the girl in the driver's seat, our eyes met and I nodded.

Clary smirked and leaned back in her seat, "We'll be here for a while then."

"Why?" I asked, pushing the wet hair out of my face.

Clary's smile was wicked, "Isabelle likes to drag it on for as long as possible."

I sighed and threw Isabelle's bag onto the backseat. "I hope she doesn't drag it on for too long," I shrugged my jacket off and tossed it over Isabelle's bag, "Or we won't get back in time and someone will notice we're gone."

I settled into my seat and looked out onto the rainy streets. When something tickled my arm I looked over to Clary. She was leant towards me in her seat, and she watched as her fingers traced patterns on my skin that only she could see.

"What are you doing?" I asked, watching as her fingers raised goose bumps on my arms.

I looked at her, and our eyes met. Her green eyes were dilated, and there was a look of vulnerability on her face. She didn't say anything; her fingers went from my arm to my leg. I could feel her nails scratching at the fabric of my jeans. Then she moved back to my arm.

I suddenly realised that I had been, bit by bit, leaning towards her. When I looked up our faces were an inch apart. I could smell her and almost taste her. I closed the distance and against my better judgement, kissed her.

I heard her moan softly and then her hands were in my hair, dainty fingers combing through the wet strands and stopping me from pulling away. I finally pulled back and moved away from her, leaning my back against the passenger door.

My heart was pounding and I was struggling to get breath. Clary was still leaning forwards, her hands gripping the edge of her seat and her hair falling into her eyes.

Then she laughed, softly but coldly, and she moved back in front of the steering wheel, hands gripping it slightly. She shook her head, "Fuck you, Jace Lightwood."

"Many people have," I retorted almost automatically.

She ran a small hand over her face, "You know, I don't even know why I wanted to shag you. I don't even know why I considered you as my back up."

I frowned and settled back into my seat, watching her closely and wondering where all of this sudden hostility was coming from.

"Clary," I said, reaching out to her. I didn't know why, or what I planned to do with her, but I did.

She jerked away from me and looked out of the window, "Isabelle should be back soon," She said, trying to change the subject.

We both knew she wouldn't be back for a while, unless she had managed to get the guard to do her quickly in the rain. A painful, almost awkward silence settled down on us both, the only sound the rain hammering down on the car. I was staring off into the rain when Clary suddenly asked, "Why did you pull away?"

I looked at her, a curtain of her red hair covered her face but her hands were gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles were white. I sighed, "I..." I didn't know how to explain the swell of emotion that threatened to overflow when I thought of our kiss.

"Oh forget it," Clary muttered, "I think I'm going to pay Verlac a little visit when I get back."

I clenched my fists, suddenly furious. The thought of her going to Verlac's room, his face lighting up when he saw her, brought fire burning through my veins. I ground my teeth together, "Clary, look at me." She didn't, just turned her body further towards the driver's window. "CLARISSA LOOK AT ME!" I yelled.

She still didn't. I snarled and reached out, grabbing her hair and turning her towards me. I grabbed her chin and brought her face almost nose to nose with mine. I growled, "You will not go to Verlac, do you understand me? You won't go to anyone! Not for a fuck or just for a kiss, you got that?"

I didn't understand where my violence came from but it rose up from my gut and choked me in a tidal wave. Clary was panting, her lips parted in astonishment and twisted in slight pain. Her eyes though, her eyes were full of lust. Lust and fear.

She gulped, "I won't, I swear." My grip on her hair loosened, and she carried on, "I'll just go to my classes when I get back, I'll just work on the job."

I was cupping her face now and completely calm. My anger had gone as soon as it came. I sighed, "Good." And I let her go, resettling into my seat once more. She settled into hers and I could see her, out of the corner of my eye, glancing at me every now and then. I just stared resolutely ahead, watching the corner until Isabelle walked around it ten minutes later.

**~~The Institute~~**

I played with the stress ball in my hands. "I think it's getting worse. When I was angry, I just wanted to _hurt_ her."

"Hurt who?" The shrink asked in our next session.

I glanced at her, "That's not important. I mean, I didn't even know_ why_ I was so angry, it was just a normal conversation, well, for us anyway-,"

"Us being you and?"

"I said, it doesn't matter!" I snarled. The shrink leaned back in her chair at the intensity of my anger.

I clenched the stress ball and it exploded. Goo oozed out of the plastic and all over my hands, the plastic shell I had been squeezing sagged and wrinkled. I glared at it like it was a personal insult.

"There's a toilet through that door," said the shrink, pointing to a door at the side of her desk. I opened it and dumped the popped stress ball into the bin and washed my hands. There was a glass full of paint spattered paintbrushes and paint was all over the sink. Someone must use art as a therapy, and my mind went to the racks of paintings in the shrink's cupboard.

When I walked back into the shrink's office she was standing by the window, looking out onto the fields. I sat back onto the recliner and stared dejectedly at the ceiling.

"So," The shrink began again, "What was this conversation about?"

"Does it matter?" I snapped.

The shrink sighed, "It will help us figure out the source of your anger, and then we can figure out the solution to it."

I growled in frustration, "It was just a useless conversation about what we were going to do later on."

"And what triggered your anger? Was it what you were planning to do or what she was?"

I bit my lip, "What she was going to do. She was planning on visiting a friend."

"Hmm," The shrink asked, "Jace? When was the last time you participated in sexual intercourse?"

I rolled my eyes at how she put it. "Err, this morning."

After Isabelle, Clary and I had gotten back to the Institute I had gone to Maia's room and had pounded into her for half an hour trying to figure out what I was going to do. It hadn't solved my problem with Clary but it had solved my problem with Maia and her obnoxiousness.

I heard the shrinks chair squeak as she sat back down in her chair, "And was this before or after your outburst?"

"After."

"Hmm, very strange..." She tapped her fingers on the surface of her polished wooden desk until I looked up and glared at her.

"Have you got any personal issues with this girl? Anything about her that annoys you, irritates you?" She asked.

I thought about Clary, she didn't annoy me or irritate me. God, she turned me on was what she did. I rubbed my jaw, "In a way..."

"Then do what you have to do to resolve this issue," The shrink said, as if it was obvious.

I sighed, "I don't think you'd like what I have to do."

"Then do the complete opposite if it's a bad idea. The first presumptions are often the worst." This was unusually cryptic as the shrink's advice went, so I took it as don't do what you want to do, do the opposite instead. I thought this through, so all's I had to do was not shag Clary, but still get close to her.

I left the shrinks office in even more confusion than I had when I left Maia's room.

I looked at my watch, it was half eight. With a sigh of exhaustion I jogged down the spiral staircase. All of the psychiatrist's offices were in the main tower of the Institute, which was the biggest one at the back of the building. The stairs opened up near the breakfast hall, and as I walked in I was assaulted by the sound of everyone chatting and talking and the strong smell of freshly baked waffles.

I grabbed a plate of waffles and sat on the table usually reserved for me and my friends. I looked towards the table where Clary generally sat, but I was disappointed when I couldn't see her red head nodding along to whatever the gossip was. Instead my eyes met Maia's, and she blushed when I raised my eye brows to her. Next to her, her boyfriend, Jordan, glanced at her and then looked over to me.

He glared at me, clearly telling me to back off. He spoke to Maia, and I could almost imagine what the conversation was, _what did he want?_

_Oh nothing. How am I supposed to know what that dick wants anyway?_

I smirked at the thought and returned my attention back to our table. As usual, it was Natalia and Sarah doing the talking.

"Don't you love it when you're fucking him, and he tells you to do stuff? Like, _commands_ you. God, it's so sexy."

"Yeah, and when he starts to talk dirty, God, it's getting me wet just thinking-,"

"For _God's_ sake you two, will you fucking shut up?" I asked, cutting through their conversation.

They both stared at me in shock, and the rest of the table, as if I had just jolted them awake, looked around with confused expressions.

"Excuse me?" Natalia asked, leaning towards me as if she was supposed to be intimidating me.

"You heard me," I said, "Shut the fuck up. Do you think Jonathan thinks over and over in his head about the last time he fucked you? You're both just a shag to him, over and done with. He doesn't give two tits about you, so do yourselves a favour and move on."

The silence that entered after my rant was intense. Finally Sarah muttered, "Jeez Jace, no need to be so cold hearted."

"Ha!" I laughed, "Cold hearted? You can talk Sarah, talking about how in love you are with Jonathan and how no one can compare to him when Wretch is sitting right next to you." I stood up, leaving my food untouched, but I turned back to Sarah's astonished face, "Oh, if you didn't get the hint, Wretch is in love with you."

And with that I walked away.

Back at our room Jonathan was, as usual, typing away at his laptop as if it was a boxing match. He glanced up at me, "Where've you been?"

"Trying to relieve my stress," I muttered, walking over to the wardrobe.

"How did it go?" He asked, watching me carefully.

I expelled a gust of air, "As expected, Isabelle got the guy on a date tomorrow night."

"Night?" Jonathan asked, concern filling his voice.

"It's his night off, luckily. I'm worried about the extent of research Izzy put into this guy. Anyway, she says she's gunna fuck him tonight. Then, when were robbing the place, he won't think twice about taking advantage of her when she's horny. I'm taking a shower."

I gave up trying to decide what to wear and just walked into the bathroom. I started the shower and then walked over to the sink and looked myself in the mirror. I was annoyed, and I really couldn't do with giving a shit about lessons. There was just something about this mission I didn't like.

We were keeping information from each other. We were trusting each other too much. It was tempting fate, making it so easy for us to screw each other over. Clary had taken the first step in covering her dad's safety box. Who was going to be the first to follow her?

When I got out of the shower, steam rolling off my skin, I realised I hadn't even brought any changes with me. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked into my room.

Jonathan had gone, and sitting in his place was Clary. Her knees were crossed and she was bouncing one leg up and down to show she was pissed off. She leaned back onto her hands on Jonathan's bed, and looked me up and down. The last time I had seen her this angry was when her dads bounty hunters had dragged her home.

"So, I can't even _kiss_ anyone but as soon as we get back you go and drill Maia. Smooth Jace, really smooth." She clenched her jaw and looked away from me, out of the window, "Will you put some clothes on?"

I sighed and walked to the wardrobe again, "I don't know what to wear," I answered truthfully. If I was going to get close to Clary, I had to stop being an ass to her. Ass is all I got, so it was pretty difficult for me.

Clary came up next to me and began looking through my stuff, "Put these on," She told me, handing me a black shirt and jeans, "You look good in black."

"I look good in every colour."

"True, but you look the best in black, more intimidating," she threw some boxers at me and said, "I'm going to the toilet."

With that she walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. I sighed and used the towel to scrub my hair, then pulled my boxers on. My shirt and jeans quickly followed as Clary flushed the toilet.

She sat back down on Jonathan's bed and crossed her legs, watching as I pulled my shoes on. I looked up at her, "See anything you like?"

"No."

I smirked at her, "Sure."

"So, why did you have sex with Maia?" Clary asked, pure curiosity in her voice. But I was getting used to her by now, and I could hear the anger brewing under the surface. A good manipulator always controls their emotions.

I leaned back on my hands, looking at her from across the room, "Because I wanted to sort my head out. Plus, she thought she was better than me. I had to prove to her that I can hurt her just like anybody else."

"Hurt?" Clary asked, raising her eyebrows, "You like...spanked her or something?"

I laughed, "Kinky thoughts for a kinky person, Clarissa. No, I didn't spank her. Pain isn't just physical, it can be emotional, it can me mental."

Clary bit her lip, "Would you hurt me?"

I looked away from her, "I already have. Forgotten already? Do you suffer from short term memory loss or something?"

"Jace, I don't count dipping me in an ice cold lake or pulling my hair hurting me."

I looked at her sharply and leaned forward, "Don't you? I do, because that's only one small step until I begin to use knives, until I begin to use electricity. Unless you _want _me to torture you. Do you Clary? Do you want me to hold you down at the bottom of the lake until you can't breathe? Do you want me to tie wire around your wrists until your hands die? Do you-,"

"Stop it!" Clary cried, her hands clapped over her ears.

I blinked, coming back to reality. I sighed, and shrugged my shoulders in an effort to get the tension out of them. "Why did you come here?"

Clary looked fearfully at me, "Do you really want to do all that to me?"

"No," I said, lying down until I was just looking at the vast expanse of the cream ceiling, "But it's only a matter of time until I do."

The bed shifted as Clary lay down beside me, "Are you taking any med's?"

I closed my eyes, "The shrink's considering it. She's scared I'll react badly to them and go off on one." Clary started to run a fingertip across my face, and I asked her, "What is it with you and tickling me?"

"I like the feel of your skin."

I sighed, "Do you know how creepy it is to be told that?"

"You don't find it creepy at all," Clary whispered next to me.

It was true, I didn't. "We should get to class," I said sleepily, Clary was still tickling me and it was just so relaxing.

"Let's not go to class, let's go under the greenhouse. I want to do more for our plans. And Derek's back with the customer list. We need to predict where about the high value boxes are."

I sighed, "Let's get going then."

Clary's hand tugged on my jaw so that I turned my head to face her. She kissed me softly, and then said, "Okay."

We stood up and began making our way through the Institutes halls. I reflected that I was going in it deep with Clary, this was _meaningful_. Then I considered Clary's picture, us living together. It would be mayhem; we're two completely different people. But then again, maybe there was something else to see there. She did, after all, just get me off a big wave of anger, destroying everyone in my path. No one has ever made me feel as relaxed and as comfortable she did just then.

We made our way into the greenhouse and down the trap door. Once we walked in there were a few people already in the small den. There were three laptops set up in one corner of the room with the screens split into four sections, each section showing a different part of the bank. Shocker was in front of them, keeping an eye on them while drinking a carton of apple juice.

Jonathan was there, going over the safety boxes. I walked over to him, he had two sheets, one was a screen shot of the safety deposit box room, the other was a drawn out blue print of the room.

"Hey dude, what took you so long?" Jonathan asked.

I sighed, "Talked the Clary for a while. What are you doing?"

"Predicting where the big boxes are. The first number is here, right next to the door, and as far as we can tell they count downwards, that means box number three hundred and ninety four is somewhere around here..." He said, marking a box on the other side of the room with an arrow on the blueprints.

"Hang on," I said, "I thought that there were only around two fifty boxes in use."

"In use, but there are four hundred boxes in the vault. Getting a safety deposit box has slowly been going out of fashion. Most banks don't have them anymore, but seeing as this is one of the main ones of the branch..."

"So most of the boxes we break into are going to be empty?" I asked.

Jonathan shrugged, "There's going to be around seventy of us all breaking into them. We've set up a little practicing area in one of the attics. On average, it takes thirty seconds to get through both the locker and the box. We aim to be done within four minutes. We're telling everyone to break into five boxes and then scram. That's around three minutes per person. Times seventy by five," Jonathan shrugged, "There should be plenty."

"Even for the greedy ones."

Jonathan nodded, plotting down another box. He told me, "Twenty high value boxes. We're all going to get two each. I need you to brainstorm for me, how are we going to get everyone to give us their sacks?"

"Sacks?"

Jonathan grunted, "Magnus' idea. Give everyone a sack and a crow bar or pick locks before we leave. There are going to be seventy of us, the Institute has a coach. We've considered going round and getting them off them, but if people start to realise that we've got the bigger treasure, they'll start to kick off at being left out. We need to get everything we can for ourselves. We're going to divide the money we get between everyone; they should get a few hundred each. Then we're going to flog the items, and were expecting big things, and divide _that_ between us lot here."

"The only problem is," I considered the plan, "That people won't want to give us what they've got. How are we going in?"

"Derek's lot is going in through lower ground windows. We'll wait for them to open the back door from the inside, and we'll take the guards on while they-," But I never got to know what Derek was going to do while we attacked the guards because Clary yelled.

"Oh shit! Did I just hear what I thought I did?" I turned to her; she was stood at the passageway leading to the greenhouse. She was pale, well, paler than usual. Magnus was gripping her upper arm in fear.

"Someone's coming!" He whispered urgently.

"How do you know?" Jonathan asked.

"The glass pane, at the top of the door? I just heard it smash."

**Wow, that was longer than I had meant it too be. So, we're getting there, slowly but steadily.**

**RECOMENDATION: ****Crazy**** by ****KissingFire****, this is one of my favourite stories. Now, I will warn you before you go off and read it, it is NOT for the weak hearted, it's hard to grasp, and it's like the mental disorder version of my story (mines personality disorder). It delves into deep topics, like murder, and torture, and erm, there's a few moments that make you cringe. Also, it would NEVER happen in real life, it is the extreme of extreme and completely ridiculous, but it is just so **_**good! **_**I sell things right good I do don't I? Lool. But trust me on this, read it, review the hell out of it, and then **_**re**_**read it.**

**Also, I'm starting a new game! I've sneaked a reference in here; it might be from any book or film, not just Mortal Instruments. Those who get it, I'll send you a spoiler ;{) **

**REVIEW NOW OR I'LL SICK JACE ON YOU!**

**FW :{D **


End file.
